


Rubber Ducks and Demons

by th3blackcat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Prank Wars, Pranks, Rubber Ducks, college rommates, let's see if anyone gets the reference, theres a smidgen of akaashi, they're both stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/th3blackcat/pseuds/th3blackcat
Summary: Kuroo felt like pranking his roommate, Bokuto, starting a prank war. Was he taking it too far by trying to make Bokuto go insane?
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 15





	Rubber Ducks and Demons

This started off as a simple joke. Kuroo replaced the shaving cream with whipped cream just to see if Bokuto would notice. He got his answer when Bokuto came running out of the shower with the can in one hand and his other holding up the towel wrapped around his hips. It wasn’t the best time for his roommate to have discovered the prank seeing as he had a small study group over, getting ready for midterms. Kuroo’s mouth was slightly agape as he processed what was happening. Bokuto, on the other hand, didn’t care because all he wanted to do was shave, but now he was sticky. It was awkward for the group after that and no matter how many times he apologized to his group, he knew they would never come to his place to study again.

Now, a month later, it had turned into a full on prank war. The pranks didn’t stop once they left the apartment either. There was not a safe place for either of them. Bokuto put a red sock in Kuroo’s whites while doing the laundry and all of his white shirts - including his lab coat - had turned various shades of pink. So Kuroo bought a Sports Illustrated magazine and placed it in Bokuto’s bag instead of his notebook. The sight of Bokuto turning various shades of red had Kuroo clutching his stomach from laughter. It was hard for him to explain to his female project partner why he had the magazine in the first place and not his notes. She was unimpressed and from there, he decided to up his game.

When Kuroo was showering, Bokuto changed his ringtone and turned the volume up all the way. Kuroo was in a lecture, falling asleep listening to his professor talk about glycolysis and the Krebb’s cycle which was easy to do in a class of three hundred students. He woke up a bit when someone’s phone started ringing, the sounds of a female orgasming filling the lecture hall. Kuroo immediately sat up when he realized it was  _ his _ phone. He had a quick debate whether he should let it ring since it was in his bag, or if he should turn it off. Choosing to do the former, since there weren’t many students around him and the lecture hall was now filled with laughter, he waited until it stopped ringing. Making sure no one was looking at him, he took out his phone and put it on silent, not missing the {1 missed call from Bokuto}.

The plan was simple. Drive Bokuto insane. But slowly. Kuroo ordered some rubber ducks from Amazon. He took out all of their stuff from both of their toiletry baskets in the bathroom and filled it with the ducks. He noticed Bokuto staring at it one day as he walked past the open bathroom door, but neither of them said anything. When he got bored, Kuroo decided to rearrange them. One day, they were stacked in a pyramid on the floor next to the door. Another day, he set up a chase scene around the tub. He also had them get married and start a cult.

“Bro, can you stop with the ducks? I had a girl over last night and she left when she saw them,” Bokuto said with a pout.

Kuroo raised an eyebrow. “The rubber ducks? I thought those were yours…”

“Why would I buy a shitload of rubber ducks?” he asked, confused.

“I thought you wanted them as company when you took baths.” Kuroo shrugged.

Bokuto stared at his roommate in confusion. That was when Bokuto started bugging out. He thought the apartment was haunted since neither of them bought the ducks. 

Kuroo decided to do even more by having the ducks reenact famous movie scenes. His favorite was when he filled up the water and had the ducks act out the scene of Rose on the wooden door and Jack in the water from the Titanic with dead ducks upside down in the water.

That one almost got Bokuto. He came running out of the bathroom saying that the ghost was increasing their water bill and killing the ducks. It took everything in Kuroo not to burst out laughing.

He wanted Bokuto to cry. Remembering a scary story he heard for his youth, Kuroo positioned the ducks as if they were coming out of the shower drain. Bokuto was close to the point of showering at the gym locker room. Kuroo needed something to push him over the edge. Placing another order for ducks (unfortunately for Bokuto, you could buy them wholesale), Kuroo patiently waited for them. Once he got them, he began with his new plan. Over the next few days, he had the ducks traveling out of the tub, into the rest of the bathroom. Bokuto became more jumpy and kept talking about figuring out what the ghost wanted. It got to the point where he was talking to his classmates and friends about it. He even brought it up during his professor’s office hours, which didn’t end well for either of them.

As he was scrolling on a clothing website, Kuroo saw an ad for a larger rubber duck with a king’s crown, scepter, and cape. He immediately clicked on it and placed an order. Oh how he loved Prime’s two-day delivery.

When Bokuto was out of their apartment for class, Kuroo set up the king duck on top of a thick body sponge with a few regular sized rubber ducks around the king as its guard. Then he proceeded to line up all the other ducks in the tub in small groups.

“Kuroo bro I think the ghost wants to take over this apartment as a king!” Bokuto shouted, running out of the bathroom. He had come back from his class and extra study session exhausted. It was well-known that he didn’t have the biggest attention span and learning and studying for four hours straight was too much for his little brain.

“What are we gonna do?” Kuroo asked. He had perfected his acting since this had been going on for about two and a half months now.

“We need to call like a ghost buster or priest or something.”

Kuroo was not expecting that response. “Bro, isn’t that a bit too much for one ghost?”

“No. It’s in the bathroom for now, but I’ve been reading about this and the way it’s moving things around…” He sat down on the couch next to Kuroo. “It could be a demon,” he whispered.

Another response he wasn’t expecting. “A demon?”

“Yeah. If it is, it could be trying to attach it’s soul to the ducks and make one us its host. I don’t wanna be demon food bro.”

Kuroo figured out the next step in his plan. He found even larger rubber ducks, one that took up all the space in the sink and ordered several of those. He placed one in the sink, one in the toilet, one in the bath, one in the kitchen sink and one in the oven. Kuroo had hidden all the small rubber ducks under his bed in his room.

Bokuto’s reaction was even better than he imagined. His roommate was almost in tears because he thought the demon was growing more powerful and merged the small ducks in bigger ones. Kuroo did his best to convince Bokuto to not contact the Pope. He had to admit, he was enjoying this far more than he thought.

Kuroo came back from his first final exam knowing he didn’t do as well as he could’ve. The damn prank ended up wasting a lot of his time that he could’ve used to study. But what was done was done. He headed into the bathroom after dropping his stuff in his room and did a double take. Bokuto heard Kuroo’s “SHIT” from his room and came over to inspect what had happened. Both of them stared at the giant inflatable rubber duck in the middle of their bathroom. Kuroo didn’t buy this…

“The demon is getting stronger, bro! I think we’re gonna die!” Bokuto started freaking out.

“What the fuck is going on?” Kuroo’s mind was reeling. He had no idea where the inflatable duck came from. The ducks he had placed around the bathroom and kitchen were missing as well. He hadn’t touched them. Was there really a demon?

“Bro.” He looked at Bokuto who was wearing a huge grin on his face.

Kuroo’s look of shock changed to confusion. “What?”

“You just got punked,” Bokuto said.

“What?”

“I got you.” Bokuto burst into laughter.

“ _ Huh _ ?”

Once Bokuto finished laughing, he explained. “I told Akaashi about everything and he eventually told me you were behind it. He saw you picking up packages the same day or the day before a new change took place. So he told me to prank you back. I came up with the demon part, cool huh?”

Kuroo stood there dumbstruck as he processed the information. “Did you just… _ use my own prank to prank me _ ?”

Bokuto broke out in laughter once again.

“Dude… you really got me.”

Bokuto held out his hand. “Truce?”

“Truce,” Kuroo said as he shook his roommate's hand. “My grades suffered because of this.”

“Wow, Mr. A plus now has regular A’s,” Bokuto mocked.

“If I wanna go to med school, I need the best grades.” Kuroo crossed his arms across his chest. “And I got B’s, not A’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [@soltserra](https://soltserra.tumblr.com/)!  
> 


End file.
